1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to linearizing optical intensity modulation systems.
2. Background Art
Various short (e.g., <10 km) optical link applications (e.g., data center applications) use optical intensity modulation to signal information. For example, conventional systems employ two levels of optical intensity (Pulse Amplitude Modulation-2 (PAM-2)) using a signaling scheme such as Non-Return-to-Zero (NRZ), Return-to-Zero (RZ), or On-Off-Keying (OOK). While conventional systems are generally resilient to common forms of non-linearities, they generally lack the bandwidth (typically, the bandwidth is limited by electrical and electro-optical components) needed for higher data rates with PAM-2 enabling only 1 bit/Baud.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.